


Signs

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Emotional, Emotions, Fluff, Forever happy, Happy Ending, L & Light - Freeform, L x Light, Loneliness, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: An unusual way to find a soulmate.





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> 💖

It was a winter when it started. To be more precise, it was december. First snow flakes started to fall when Light Yagami walked around the streets of Japan. He didn't remember which day it was, but he remember the month and the atmosphere of it was etched in his memory. The coldness pinched his cheeks and nose.

When he came in caffe to warm himself up, he saw first 'sign'. (That was how he call them now.)

Signs appeared in the beginning almost every day. Then, there were fewer of them in the spring.

In the summer he almost didn't saw them. He didn't know why. 

And when autumn came again, signs started to appear more frequently and when came winter, they showed to him more intenselly.

It was a strange thing, indeed.

Light got used to them as time had passed.

They appeared in his dreams, that was how he knew about them. But he still didn't find the meaning of them.

He just waited patiently.

Like always.

Today when he was in a cafee, he saw the girl, Misa Amane, again. She was also 'part of the signs'. She came to him, with never fading enthusiasm, and started to chit-chat with him. He had not interest in her, other than to be her friend, and she knew that, but she apparently held her hopes.

Sayu and his mother often asked him if he was in a relationship, but he only shake his head with an explanation that he still have time for that sort of things. But deep inside he longed for closeness, and longed to have someone.

He felt empty. 

Light Yagami was not emotional person, but for past few months he felt like some emotional teenage girl, with all the emotions he endured every day.

And that pissed him of many times.

But in the sleepless nights, Light wrote his emotions down on the paper to feel beter.

Sometimes it felt ridiculous.

Other times he thought that he was losing his mind.

But he waited, every day. For something, to happen.

But...

What if he had missed something... ?   
Maybe after all there was a pattern to everything.

But even a genius, like him, did not know to find meaning to it.

It has been over a year since the first signs appeared.

Sometimes he thought that all was only his wild imagination. 

But sometimes there were days, when he didn't actually care. 

. . . . .

Now, this winter, he had a dreams about deep grey eyes and a soft lips. 

He often woke up sweaty and excited, eager for something he couldn’t have. 

It frustrated him most of the times.

But he waited, every day. On the streets of Japan, while he was wandering like stray.

And then, winter was gone, again, and all the signs were now less visible, but they were present purely so that he would not forget them.

But a sign, most intriguing of all the signs, did not appear.

He felt dissapointed.

But he still waited patiently.

. . . . .

Sometimes he saw a slice of strawberry cake. And sometimes there was black limousine that crossed the streets. Or Misa Amane, who appeared from nowhere to talk to him.

Pair of handcuffs, cup of tea, Sayu's black covered diary, blue roses, apples, cubes of sugar, cookies, and much more, what he could not remember anymore.

That all had appeared in his dreams and when he saw some of that things in his dream, he also saw them in real life that day.

Still without understanding why...

Signs appeared whenewer he go.

Most appeared in the winter, and this winter is already passing...

And there was still no sign of 'him'.

Light's heart clenched every time when he thought about those eyes.

He bought notebook, with black covers and a blue rose on the front page. He saw it like many of other signs and decided to purchase it. He wrote in it when he felt lonely...

One more year was roling over.

Now he tried to ignore them.

Most of the time it was easy.

But not always...

In the nights it was hardest. Loneliness and longing filled his heart when he pumped his seed in the emptiness, eager for warmth.

Hungry for those lips.

Light Yagami hated the nights.

He was walking the streets. Sad and crushed when he saw them. It was autumn again, after all...

Pumpkins. A lot of them, were everywhere.

A Halloween night.

The darkness embraced him mysterious and magical.

Somehow he know he was closer to something.

It felt almost like at home.

With one piece missing.

. . . . .

And a winter has come. First snowflakes now falling. And a young man was walking through the streets. Snowflakes in his brown hair. 

And a signs were everywhere.

With his hands in his pockets. And the eyes wide open as he walked. He didn't wan't to miss something. But he felt it from the inside, that he knew for sure. He felt it with his heart when it started to pound wildly in his chest. Palms sweating, lips trembling.

Soon he was shaking through all his body.

But he waited.

Walked.

Breathed.

Time...

(He looked at his wath.)

...has come.

He raised his head.

Breath was frozen in his lungs. Eyes widen in surprise, shock, disbelief...?

Now before him stood a young man in a dark coat. Looking back at him with those deep dark eyes (with circles under them). Wild black hair in a fine contrast with his pale face.  
And those lips... oh how he wanted to taste them (somehow he knew that they taste of sweet).

Excitment and adrenaline started to circulate through his veins. But he was frozen in the place.

After all that waiting he felt unprepared for this moment.

What shoul he say...?

What shoud he do...?

And then he came forward.

. . . . .

Few winters had passed, but he didn't count them with that same reason as before. Now, winter had different meaning to him.

To them.

It was early morning when he wake up. The light was still dim, but a glimpse of pale skin of the man, who was sleeping peacefully, was visible. It warmed his heart at the sight of that. He managed a small smile and he couldn't take his eyes off him.

Man was pale and beautiful.

And only his.

Light stretched his arm to brush a strand of black hair from man's eyes. 

Hair was soft, skin was smooth.

And he felt aroused only from this simple touch.

He swallowed hard.

But he did not want to wake the other man.

. . . . .

All the signs had their meaning now when they were together.

And they did not haunt him anymore.


End file.
